


Woah There

by Vanoss_Delirious



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gaming, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoss_Delirious/pseuds/Vanoss_Delirious
Summary: I think this might be the first Jigglywrecker fanfiction. I'm not sure. Umm, its a long distance relationship and is somewhat child friendly besides an occasional swear or innuendo.





	Woah There

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to do something like this...

   Ohm's POV

It been awhile since Jigglesworth and I played a game together, but that doesn't worry me. He said he was going to be visiting some close friends of his. I just don't know who. I asked Vanoss if he wanted to play Uno with Nogla, Moo, and I, but he said he was busy. This left me wondering if Jiggly went to visit Vanoss. 

Something about that thought made my heart hurt a little. It was just two of my friends hanging out with each other. I decided that Jiggly couldn't be visiting Vanoss and that he was with friends he never told me about. However, the thought was still there. I brushed it aside to play Golf It instead with Nogla, Moo, Mini, and Terroriser.

After we stopped recording Moo said something quite odd, "So Panda tweeted a picture while end were recording."

"Why did he get to go, but not one of us?" Nogla said, he must of looked at the picture.

"I could easily join him with no problem." Said Mini with a chuckle.

"We know, Craig, you don't have to brag with how close you live." Terroriser said sarcastically as we all started laughing.

"What about you, Ohm, what do you think of the picture?" Nogla asked as I sighed.

"Well, I haven't actually seen it yet," I s said as I went to Twitter on a different monitor, "I'm about to though."

When I finally see the picture, my heart drops. Jiggly was at Vanoss's house. The picture was of Jiggly making the thumb face as Vanoss laughed in the background. It made me feel a little uneasy, I didn't want to believe it for some reason.

"Earlier I was thinking he might of been at Vanoss's, but I didn't actually expect him to be there." I said, trying my best not to show how uneasy I felt in my voice.

"Delirious just texted me that he is laughing his ass off at the fact that Evan and Anthony are drunk and keep sending him fucked up Snapchats." Brian said with a laugh.

"Wait, why did he text you?" Brock asked.

"He said he was teary eyed as he clicked a contact to text." Brian replied.

"He sent me one of them." Brian laughed.

Brian played the video next to his microphone so we all could hear it. It was Vanoss saying something about Delirious and Jiggly saying "Woah there! You have to use a condom before you hold hands." 

"Wassup Mothafuckers!" Delirious laughed as he joined the discord we were in.

"Calm down, Delirious, we know you are on a laughing high." Mini said.

"I recorded them all so i could laugh at them later with CaRtOoNz," Delirious giggled, "I'll send you them."

Everyone said okay and got off after talking for awhile. I went and sat on my bed thinking of what Jiggly said to Vanoss. All I could hear for the rest of the night was "Woah there! You have to use a condom before you hold hands." It was those words that haunted me all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you're very confused. I was confused while writing it.


End file.
